9 Months
by Leauhx
Summary: Each pregnany normally consists of nine months-mood swings...weight gain...morning sickness.Only some of the things that happen during this time.Hopefully sasuke,ino,and everyone near them can survive.it's only nine months anyway
1. You're Sick?

Ino walked towards her husband in a somewhat shy fashion. Her eyes held a seductive look and her pink lips curved into a smile."Guess what sasuke…"Ino said teasingly.

Sasuke's expression was tense. He had just entered their home from an S-rank mission with the Anbu. He returned with his now dirty Anbu uniform, a headache, and an extreme need for sleep."What ino" He wasn't in a mood for playing.

Ino put her hands on her hips and pouted."Well fine then sasuke. Be that way" Sasuke sighed and walked past Ino and began walking up the hallway."I guess you just won't know I'm-"She stopped and sneezed.

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. His ears perked up in intrest. He turned around looking at ino. " you're what?"Ino smiled at him.

"Well Sasuke, I have a really good feeling about this…"Ino's smile widened as she approached her husband and wove her manicured fingers through his rough, dirty ones. Sasuke looked at Ino, questions popping into his head one after another."Well sasuke I'm-" She sneezed again. "oh s-"Sasuke cut her off by kissing her. He smirked.

"Ino…if you're sick, I might as well be too. You know, you really didn't have to be dramatic about it. I need to spend time with my wife anyway, don't I? ...and working in the Anbu is getting in the way so…"Sasuke smirked at Ino once again. Ino stared at him blankly before blinking."I need a vacation with my wife" Ino smiled at him.

"Yeah, we do…but that's going to have to wait because, for one thing, I'm not sick and I really need to tell you something."Ino said in a kind of whining tone.

Sasuke looked into her eyes and smiled. "Okay Ino…but after this we're taking a shower."He said in a somewhat commanding tone.

Ino blushed slightly. "Okay sasuke sure" (she basically meant 'okay sasuke whatever, but that's going to have to wait') She gazed into sasuke's onyx eyes, squeezed his hands, and a smile from pure bliss crossed her face. "Well I'm happy to say-"She sneezed then sniffled. Sasuke gave a questioning look."I'm at least a couple of days pregnant with our first son or daughter."Her smiled widened. Sasuke stared ino's sky blue eyes, mixed emotions showing in his face. (You could see shock, joy, confusion, and some other unreadable expressions)

Ino giggled and pulled him into a hug before kissing him. A smile slowly crossed sasuke's lips. He knew this was one of the happier times in his life. Ino smiled back at sasuke, still hugging him. She released her hug and sat down in the living room to watch TV. Sasuke stood in the hallway, still smiling. Ino prepared herself mentally. She knew at any minute sasuke was going to show the true extent of his happiness.

After all, one of Sasuke's life goals was to revive his clan and with ino's pregnany, both of sasuke's life goals had been completed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the first chapter. The next chapter is longer.

I hoped you liked it.

Please R&R!


	2. The News

month 1: telling everyone

* * *

"So Sasuke-teme…you're having a kid?" Naruto asked for the millionth time. He was on his 4th bowl of ramen.

Sasuke sighed and answered for the millionth time. "Yes dobe. I. Am. Having. A. Baby. Ino 's pregnant and well y'know. Did you comprehend it that time?" Naruto glared at him and looked as if he was about to ask again (just to annoy Sasuke), but sakura spoke before him.

Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke. "That's wonderful news still, Sasuke-kun! So how's Ino been doing?"

"She's been doing fine." Sasuke said taking a bite of his own ramen.

"Actually find it amusing" Sai broke his silence "I didn't think his p-"

"Sai don't..."Sakura interrupted. "I'm eating"

Sasuke coughed dryly into his hand, not trying to think of what sai was going to say. "That's great news Sasuke really." By kakashi's tone of voice, you really couldn't tell if he was serious or not. They were all at the ramen stand. Sasuke figure the first people he should tell might as well be his old teammates and Sai.

* * *

"Hey Shika!!!!" Ino yelled squeezing the life out of poor was one of Ino's happy , being himself, didn't feel as if he should shrug her off. It would be too troublesome. Instead he grunted the greeting for his blonde friend. "So how have you been Shika!?!" Ino cheered, releasing poor Shikamaru.

"Um….fine…"Shikamaru muttered.

"I didn't hear you Shika!!!!" Ino replied in a rather energetic tone. If Gai was here, he would be proud.

Shikamaru sighed and looked up at the fluffy clouds floating in the ocean of the sky. "I'm doing fine" He said louder and clearer.

"Guess what Shika?" Ino paused dramatically, closing her eyes and balling up her fists around her heart, as if to cradle it. "I'm Pregnant with the Uchiha heir!" She opened her eyes, only to reveal she was starry eyed. If Gai was here he would be extremely proud.

Shikamaru yawned, covering his mouth with his right hand. He thought she was kidding. "So?"

Ino's chakra flared. He really shouldn't have said that.

* * *

"So….INO IS PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!" Gai yelled, almost making anyone around him deaf.

"Yes Gai…with Sasuke's child…"Kakashi stated calmly.

"The children of yesteryear have grown into the beautiful youthful and amazing adults of today!" Gai stated as sincerely as can be. "AND THEY'RE HAVING CHILDREN!!!! Do you know what this means!?!" An irritated sigh from kakashi was heard in the distance. "Yes!!! THEY ARE GROWING UP SO FAST!!!!" Suddenly, tears were gushing from gai's eyes and a sunset background appeared behind him. "Don't you think kakashi?"

Kakashi didn't answer. Gai looked proudly at the forest ahead of him proudly before turning around to see the stone that kakashi was sitting on to be empty. Gai frowned and his eyes narrowed.

"That kakashi…"

* * *

"Yo! Naruto!" Kiba yelled running over to said boy, akamaru following behind. Naruto turned around upon hearing his name. "Hey what 's up?"

Naruto smiled back "nothing much. You?"

"Me and akamaru here were just taking a walk."

Naruto's eyes glanced up at Akamaru and seemed to be fixed on him. "Whoa he's gotten A LOT bigger." Naruto looked back to Kiba before looking back up to akamaru.

Kiba smiled "That's kibbles and bits for ya. what was that all about?" He motioned towards the ramen stand that Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were all leaving from.

Naruto's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon Naruto." Kiba said as if it were obvious, like it was hovering over his head screaming. "I mean, you don't just see our old teams get together like that unless something came up. Did something come up?" Kiba asked curiously, finally getting to the point of what he wanted to know the whole time he was chatting with Naruto.

"Well Sasuke's having a kid…"Naruto said slowly."…Ino's pregnant"

Kiba looked at Naruto. "I still can't believe Sasuke got married and stuff before I did."

"Neither can I. Who knows what Ino sees in that teme…."Naruto agreed.

"The world may never know…"Kiba said as if it was the biggest unsolved mystery to date.

There was silence before both 22 year olds burst out laughing.

* * *

Ino sneezed. "Well Shika…I was just expecting you to be happy for me." Thanks to some anger management classes taken by Ino (Sakura took them too) in her late teens she managed to not snap off on Shikamaru. "Weren't you expecting him to be happier Choji?"

Choji nodded. "Shikamaru it is ino's first child." Choji arrived when Ino was trying to prove that she was pregnant and that the child was Sasuke's. (About 15 minutes ago)Once Choji heard the news he congratulated ino and proceeded to stare at her stomach.

It's her first child. Not the last." Shikamaru said sighed in defeat.

"Yeah I guess you're right"

Ino frowned "I was just expecting you to be happier Shika…"

Shikamaru stared at ino, an unreadable look on his face. "Well ino I am happy for you, but seriously ino…"

"What is it Shika?" Ino asked worried because of shikamaru's expression. Choji watched Shikamaru curiously, observing the situation at hand.

Shikamaru contemplated his answer before sighing out a 'troublesome'.Ino sighed "okay Shikamaru .bye Choji." She walked off a bit irritated and sad but she was not going to let him ruin her day and started to walk in the direction of her father's house.

* * *

"Hey! You there! Sasuke Uchiha!" Gai yelling approaching the Uchiha. Sasuke turned somewhat annoyed and shocked. (You know you would b kind of shocked too if Gai walked up to you screaming your name in all his spandex glory)When Sasuke noticed it was just Gai, he continued walking and turned into a book store.

That didn't faze the green beast of followed Sasuke into the book store.

Once Sasuke noticed Gai had followed him there, it was too late. Gai was ready to start a conversation, so he did. "How are you Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at him before saying 'fine' bluntly.

"Have you seen kakashi?"Gai carried on.

"No."

Gai got quiet.

Sasuke began walking away from Gai and towards the magazines but froze when he noticed Gai was still following him.

Sasuke turned around and glared at Gai before hastily asking "what?"

Gai blinked before giving Sasuke a pair of puppy-dog eyes. Sasuke sighed irritably. "Okay! Okay! Just don't look at me like that!" Gai yelled while pointed to Sasuke's face. "So I've heard that…"Gai trailed off giving Sasuke a skeptical look. "Ummm…that ino pregnant…by you…"

Sasuke was a bit taken back because Gai sounded completely serious. "Yes, she is" Sasuke stated proudly as he picked up a parenting magazine that read 'Baby steps: the ultimate parenting magazine!'

Gai looked at the magazine before looked back at Sasuke. The skeptical look was replaced by a smile as he patted n Sasuke's back. "Ha-ha!" He roared "She must be! You are reading parenting magazines anyway!"

"Yea…"Sasuke said slowly in hopes Gai would stop touching him and go far far away.

Gai laughed some more. "Well I give you my blessings." Sasuke snorted 'like I need them.' he thought. "You're much more youthful than I thought!" Gai began walking away. "By the way, if you see kakashi tell him I'm looking for him." and with that Gai walked out of the store.

Sasuke looked at him magazine preparing to buy it thinking that kakashi already knew and was trying to stay far far away from Gai.

-------Much later on----------

"Ino-san is pr-pregnant?"

"Yep." Kiba beamed proudly, since he was one of the firsts to know.

"And the Uchiha got her that way?" Neji made it sound like he gave her a deadly disease that could spread to everyone and inevitably him.

"Mmhmm" Kiba nodded. He was originally planning on just telling Hinata but when he arrived at the Hyuuga compound Neji was there , he figured he should tell him too. Then Kiba formulated a plan to tell everyone he sees and when he goes outside he's going to tell akamaru about it so he could tell everyone too. In Kiba's mind, it was a foolproof plan.

"Hm" Neji crossed his arms and looked away, seeming to dismiss Kiba's information. Hinata smiled and looked down at her hand in her lap.

"T-that's great. If you see I-ino-san could you please send her my blessings?" Hinata asked softly.

"Sure Hinata!" Kiba smiled accepting Hinata's request. "Anyways, I have to go! Akamaru's probably tired. It is" Kiba looked up at the clock on the wall" ya!" Kiba waved and began walking out of the door.

"Okay bye Kiba-kun!" Hinata waved. Neji just glared at the Kiba's back, apparently think that he shouldn't have to say bye.

Ino arrived home at 9:16 p. had to tell her father, who wanted to hold a whole conversation about it. Then he had a question and answer period. He seemed to be mad about it, but in the end he congratulated her reluctantly and gave her a message to give to Sasuke.

Ino crept into the kitchen and flipped on the lights. She sighed. She was unusually tired. 'Must be the pregnancy' She thought.

"Hey there." Sasuke greeted ino, walking up to her and giving her a kiss.

Ino gladly returned the kiss. "What are you cooking?" She asked hugging him.

"Just some chicken." he then added sternly "Where have you been?"

"Oh." Ino said ignoring the question. "Can you wake me up when you finish?"

"Ino, where have you been?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Oh right." She giggled and avoided eye contact. She sighed "my dad's house." She began playing with her hair. "He doesn't think you're fit to be a father….at least not a good one. He told me to tell you something but I forgot what it was. But I told him that you would be a damn good father. He seemed shocked but I guess he kind accepted it…."

Sasuke sighed before tightly hugging ino. "I'm going to prove him wrong" He whispered into ino's ear. "Don't worry, I will be a damn good father and husband too. Why doesn't your father like me anyway?"

Ino tried to lighten the mood by smiling up at Sasuke's face. "He thinks you've taken his precious little girl away."

Sasuke smiled back, tightening his grip on her. He leaned in for another kiss but the fire alarm went off first. He was startled as he turned the stove off and trying to fan the smoke away from the alarm with his hand. Ino watched giggling at Sasuke's shocked and annoyed expression as he scrambled around the kitchen. Sasuke was turned about to ask her 'what's so funny?' but stopped as he saw her giggling happily. He smiled sincerely at his wife's happy face, even though she was laughing at his expense.

* * *

This chapter is kind of random, I really wasn't as long as I expected it to be. I added some stuff while typing to make it make a bit more logical. Originally ino returned home at 10:30 and Sasuke had never ran into Gai but I changed it because Sasuke needed another little random part in this chapter and ino needed to come home earlier. But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Please R&R!


	3. Parenting Classes

9 months-month 2: parenting lessons

* * *

"Awww….C'mon Sasuke mean it can't be that bad." Ino tried to convince her more-than-reluctant husband. "I mean it's not like either of us have raised a child before."

"I raised myself." Sasuke stated, ready to fight back.

"So? Sasuke, I just want the baby to have the best." Ino said picking up an apple from the fruit bowl in the kitchen. Sasuke remained on his barstool, watching her.

"Ino, we don't need other people telling us how to raise our child." Sasuke said, defending his pride.

"They're advising us." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Either way it's the same thing" Sasuke bluntly stated.

"Do you know how to raise a child?"

Sasuke was a bit hesitant on his answer. "Of course I do"

"Riiiiiiiggggghhhhhhht…"Another eye roll was sent to Sasuke, which he countered with a glare. "It could hurt. I'm serious Sasuke know I'm going to need those lessons. My dad even said we do."

Sasuke's glare only increased in strength. 'Her dad?' He thought."Ino, your dad said I'm not suitable to be a father." Ino gave Sasuke a look as if he was sighed. 'That memory of hers.'

Ino's expression quickly changed to worried. "Surreee Sasuke suurree..."Ino sarcastically said before sitting on the stood to his right. "Do you know how to change a diaper?" She could tell by the look on his face, the answer was no. "Okay then. We're going to those parenting classes!"

"No we aren't Ino"

"End of discussion Sasuke" Ino sung as she walked out of the slapped his forehead. He knew he wasn't going to enjoy this.

* * *

"Everyone Welcome!"

Sasuke sunk down in his seat. Not only did he have to come to the parenting classes but none other than Maito Gai was the teacher. Ino, like Sasuke, cringed at this discovery. 'The only was this could get worse is if Ino's father comes in' Sasuke thought.

"And as for my youthful assistant…"Gai smiled, his teeth sparkling. He gave thumbs up to the class. "Yamanaka" The world stopped in Sasuke's mind. "Inochi!!"

Speak of the devil.

Sasuke's face paled. Ino shook his arm to make sure he was still alive because he certainly didn't look like it.

Inochi came in smiling. What seemed like a normal smile to everyone else was an evil smile to Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. Ino knew why and was quick to give advice." Sasuke, all you need to do is give him all the respect you can and…I don't really like these classes either but let's try to get through this. It's not like they'll hurt us. Let's just get through it, okay!" Ino's grip on his hand had tightened.

Sasuke released a small smile. Ino always had a way of trying to make a situation better.

"Okay then" Gai started "There is one main thing a baby needs. Does anybody know?" A few hands rose."Ah yes you." Gai picked a woman who looked as if she was about to pop. She had blonde shoulder-length hair and eyes that looked red. She was with a man who looked younger than her. He was wearing a suit and hair short brown hair that looked very neat.

"The woman spoke "Is it love?"

Gai gave the woman a thumb up. "Yes! It Is!" This must have rubbed the man the wrong way because he pulled the woman closer to him and glared at Gai. Gai didn't notice though and continued teaching. "Does anyone have any stories to share?"

"Oh Yes! We Do!" Another woman with a bright orange shade of hair stood up. Her bangs fell over her face messily and she had a short ponytail sticking out the side of her head, kind of like shikamaru's. "You see, Soot here finally took his first steps! We just wanted to say thanks! Your advice really worked!" The woman seemed extremely grateful. "Anyways bye Gai!" The woman walked out followed by a man with messy charcoal hair who held a small boy that looked about one in his hands.

"See this class really works!" Gai looked as if he gave himself a mental pat on the still hadn't said anything. He just looked around the room examining each one of the couples.

"Okay" Gai seemed even more energetic "We'll be mo—"

.brrrinnngggg.

Somebody's cell phone. Everyone checked their phones. The women looked in their bags and sides. Men were checking sides and Gai was the only one who wasn't checking his jacket, claiming his ring tone was much more youthful than that.

Bbbrrriiiiiiinnnggggg. bbbrrrrrrrii—

"Hello?" The mystery had been solved. It was Sasuke's so he had to answer it. "Hello?" He repeated, obviously irritated. All eyes were on him and the room was completely silent, with the exception of his 'hellos.

"Sasuke, If you're going to take a call can you please move it outside of the classroom?" Inochi asked.

Sasuke looked at him. "Sure" As he walked out the room, He looked back at Ino."Be right back" He smiled to her. She smiled back.

"Hello?" Sasuke asked yet again.

" Sasuke." The voice on the other line finally replied.

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked extremely irritated.

"Why Sasuke, Who do you think it is?" The voice asked.

"I don't have time for this."

"Okay. Okay. It's me Karin. How are you?" She admitted.

"I'll call you back later okay." Sasuke said trying to hang up without being completely rude.

"Why? Whatcha doing? Screwing your girlfriend?" A new voice asked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes." who is this?"

"Who do you think it is? It's Suigetsu dummy."

""Sasuke said. "I'll call you both back later"

".What's the rush Sasuke?" Karin said engaging Sasuke in even more conversation. "We just heard you got a girl pregnant."

"My wife…How'd you find out?" Sasuke asked.

"Your WIFE?!" Karin Yelled. Her question went ignored.

"Well you didn't tell us. Karin told me she found out when visiting Konoha about a week ago. Some dude with a giant mutt told her." Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke, You have a wife?!" Karin asked again shocked.

Sasuke sighed irritably. "Yes. Haven't I already said that?"

He was obviously irritated, but that didn't stop Karin from yelling. "No you do not Uchiha Sasuke!"

"What's your issue?" Suigetsu asked, even though he knew what it was. He just likes to annoy her. "Did that guy at the fish market touch you again?"

"Shut the hell up Suigetsu!" Karin argued back. A quick click was heard but it went ignored.

"It's a yea or no question Karin. I don't think 'Shut the hell up' is yes or no." Suigetsu fired back in a snarky voice.

Karin sighed irritably. "Anyways Sasuke, When did you get married?...Sasuke you there?"

"Of course not Karin. You drove the married guy away" Suigetsu said.

.beep. Suigetsu hung up after hearing the empty line.

Sasuke took a sip of water from a water fountain down the hallway. He hung up on Karin and Suigetsu. (The last thing he heard was something about a fish market.)

Sasuke was now walking back to the class. He didn't want to go back, but he knew he couldn't just leave Ino there, so he slowly opened the door and crept back into the room.

Of course he didn't go unnoticed. As he was moving closer, Inochi appeared and ushered him out of the room.

Once they were in the hallway, Inochi spoke to Sasuke. "Well hello Sasuke have you been?" He sounded friendly enough, even though Sasuke hated how Inochi would say his first and last name every time they decided to take a chance and spoke back.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Good. Did Ino give you my message?"

"Yea…"Sasuke eyes narrowed toward the older man.

"You know why I said that right?" Inochi asked seriously, resting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and locking eyes with him.

"No, I don't" Sasuke took a step back to get away from Inochi's grasp. "Would you mind explaining to me?"

"Uchiha I don't think you're warm enough to be a father. Your coldness with me only proves it."

"Warm enough?" Sasuke's face twisted into an angry didn't really have anything to say back.

Inochi sighed. "You'll understand someday Uchiha" He patted the young man on the shoulder. "Hopefully before my grandchild is born" Inochi walked back into the room after those words.

Sasuke stood angrily thinking 'I'm not cold. Itachi's dead. Ino 's pregnant. What reason do I have to be cold?'

Sasuke walked back into the room finally. He took his seat back beside Ino, whose face was pale along with everyone else's in the room, except for his, Inochi's, and Gai' was a TV in the front of a room that was set on a blue screen. Gai took the liberty of speaking while cutting off the TV.

"That's how a baby is made, don't look so pale! If it wasn't for that you wouldn't be the way you are now. Any questions??"

Some of the people looked a little green. A woman with short red hair and blue eyes stood up. "W-who was that?"

Gai smiled. "Me of course!!"

The woman fainted. A man picked the woman up and ran out of the room. He was also a little green.

Sasuke was at a loss of what was going on. He felt something on his shoulder and looked had fainted.

Sasuke picked up Ino after he stood up. He followed some of the other people out of the room. Whatever they had seen Sasuke knew it wasn't good.

When Sasuke arrived at their apartment he laid ino down on the bed and tried to wake her up. She woke up screaming and clung to her drew back a bit, out of surprise, before telling her to calm down.

Ino stared blankly at Sasuke before screaming again.

"Ino! Calm down!" Sasuke shouted shocked.

"Oh…yeah" She scratched the back of her head. "S-sorry about that"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"At the class Ino"

"The….class?" Ino's face paled as she remembered what happened. "Y-you don't want to know….."

That only made Sasuke more curious. "Just tell me"

Ino looked at him as if he had just risen from the dead wearing a cowboy hat and singing. "O-okay….but you asked to know…"Ino then leaned over and whispered in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke pulled back, looked into Ino's eyes and held a stern tone in his voice. "What did you say Ino? There's no reason to be afraid…"

"I'm not afraid!" She flushed lightly. "It's just that…."Ino squirmed uncomfortably before moving to the floor beside whispered in his ear again about what happened. She whispered for about a good minute.

It was Sasuke's turn except he didn't faint. He turned a little green and began walking to the bathroom mumbling something about nightmares.

Ino frowned and sighed to herself. 'I warned him but he just didn't want to listen…" She giggled before mumbling to herself "Typical Sasuke-kun."

* * *

I wrote this a loooong time ago but im just now typing and posting it…

The couples in the class except for the last one (after Sasuke came back) are people from other anime. Do you know who? Lol

Thanks for reading and Please review!


	4. Mood Swings

…I haven't updated this in forever… D:

I re-discovered this site the other day and logged in- very surprised that I remembered my password and everything- and saw this uncompleted story….so yeah…

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Warnings- I haven't written anything for this story since 2008 :[

* * *

" I'm sorry… I didn't mean too… YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE!?! YOU KNOW WHAT!?! I WAS JUST…." Ino's voice broke as she stormed out of the living room. Sasuke mentally and physically slapped himself. Great. Now she was crying. Again. He didn't mean to make his wife cry. The raven haired man was just tired- extremely tired at that. He had just returned home from a week- long Anbu mission an hour ago. Once he walked through the doors of his beloved home, He saw Ino on the floor crying. Sasuke ran to her side. She said she didn't know why she was crying and that she just didn't feel like doing anything but crying. He tried to calm her down and ended up kissing her on those soft lips of hers. Within seconds, the couple was engaged in a full blown make out session. Sasuke oh so badly wanted to continue but he simply didn't have the strength. His breath whispered in his lover's ear that they would continue this later as he removed himself from her beautiful body. Ino's smile faltered but she nodded. He smiled, planting one more kiss on her lips before going to get some much needed shut eye.

Five minutes into Mr. Uchiha's dream about floating watermelons attacking him, He heard glass shattering **LOUDLY**. He ignored it, but he couldn't ignore the sound of what sounded like something huge falling over- you know something like the fridge or that new plasma screen TV he just bought two weeks ago. He pulled himself from his warm, comfortable, plush, and beautiful bed. His feet dragged him towards where the crash was heard.

Of course, Sasuke saw the fragments of a tv scattered across the living room floor. He saw his wife dancing around the room. Sasuke blinked. What was she doing? Her hair danced around her figure as she blissfully danced to the music inside of her head. Her bright eyes were closed and she didn't even seem to notice his presence. Sasuke leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He was annoyed, but he was waiting for her to notice his presence herself. Ino was too jubilant to notice the atmospheric change. She was in her own bubble of happiness. Her thin fingers reached to the remote on the couch. Her index finger absentmindedly pushed the on button. She stood happily humming, eyes still closed, waiting for the voice of the CNN news anchor. Her eyes opened when she didn't her the deep masculine voice. The color immediately rushed from her face and she finally noticed the atmosphere. Her hair whipped back as she swung her pretty head around and Sasuke's half glare was there to greet her surprised eyes. "….Sasuke?"

"What happened?" The words were thrown from his lips immediately.

" I…I really don't know…" Ino walked towards him. His body language was still closed, but she ignored it.

"I just bought that TV Ino" His glare grew. The sleep deprivation was apparent in his voice.

"I know Sasuke. I know." Ino reached the figure on the wall. She stood directly in front of him. " I'm sorry." Arms engulfed the ex-avenger. " I was just really excited and I got carried away." His arms wrapped around her.

"I have a warranty on it anyway. We can say it exploded or something. " Sasuke sighed.

Ino giggled. "Yup! We surely can!" She pulled herself from his frame. Grabbing his hands, She led him to the couch. She pushed him down on the couch and kissed him before grabbing his hands and pulling him up. The man looked at his wife. She was certainly aggressive right now. Ino danced on Sasuke. He wearily smiled down at her.

" I'm tired Ino." Sasuke yawned out.

Ino giggled. " C'mon Sauce boy!" Sasuke really had no clue why she called him that. She tried explaining it once. She claimed that he was so hot that he was hot sauce. Sasuke laughed at her explanation that day.

Sasuke sighed and plopped down on the couch. "I told you Ino. I'm tired."

His pregnant wife continued dancing. "Let's DANCE, Sasuke! I want to DANCE!" she practically screamed as she blissfully danced around their sparsely decorated living room. Sasuke wore a mood that was quite the opposite of his wife's. He sat on the leather couch watching the blonde woman run around the room. He was worn out with her for the day. Ino was unaware of this though. If she were aware, Well she certainly wouldn't be dancing around the living room like this. "C'mon Sasuke!!!" Ino's coral pink lips pouted as she grabbed her husband's rough hands and unsuccessfully tried to detach him from the couch.

Sasuke was careful when it came to displaying his negative emotions towards his wife when he was around her. Ino learned so any things while she was interrogator; reading emotions that were not shown was only one of them. However, she could still read him like he were written in size nine thousand font. "Am I annoying you…?" Ino asked quietly as she dropped his hands.

"No, you're not. I'm just tired." Sasuke answered. Ino frowned, not accepting his answer. "Ino… Really. I'm just tired." He attempted to reassure her. She stood straight up. She hadn't gained too much weight from her pregnancy yet. Her platinum blonde hair swept her back as she stood. Her delicate mouth twisted into a grimace before she sharply turned and began walking towards the kitchen. Sasuke immediately removed himself from the couch and traced the footsteps of his blonde wife. Ino didn't acknowledge him following her. She kept her pace steady and didn't even think about turning and meeting his gaze." I'm sorry… I didn't mean too… YOU KNOW WHAT SASUKE!?! YOU KNOW WHAT!?! I WAS JUST…." That's when she stormed out of the living room.

Now Sasuke was standing there debating with himself whether or not he should follow her. He decided not to and crept to the sighed. Ino was experiencing mood swings. He knew. The week before he left for his mission, She had shown emotions that he couldn't even explain. The best way he could describe those emotions were as deadly weapons. A sigh passed Sasuke's lips as he laid down on the couch and unintentionally fell asleep.

* * *

Ino laid on the messy satin grey and lavender bed sheets. She cried, rubbing her stomach. She knew she was being a bit irrational, but she didn't care. She just wanted to be happy. She just wanted to dance with her lovely fairytale of a husband. That fairytale prince just wanted to sleep, on the other hand. He could always sleep. She just wanted one dance with him! She just wanted him to be happy! Didn't he want her to be happy? Her tears slowly came to a halt and her sadness transformed into anger. She drifted into unconsciousness questioning her prince.

* * *

Sasuke woke up ten hours later. Moonlight peered through the window. The smell of bacon made his mouth water. His dark eyelashes opened, letting his matching eyes glance towards the wall clock. It was eleven ten. The melodic voice of his wife was singing to ears. He lifted himself from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

"The fame! Fame! We're doing it for the fame!" Ino happily sung as she danced above the sizzling bacon. Once she heard footsteps, her voice ceased. She turned to the door, already glaring before her husband even took a step in. Her met her gaze as he took that one step into the kitchen.

"Ino…?" He was obviously caught off guard. Ino ignored him and spun around. Her eyes focused on the bacon she was cooking. "Ino…" Sasuke approached his wife. She cut off the stove and moved her bacon into a plate. "What's wrong…?" Ino continued ignoring him, picking up her plate and moving to the round table. Sasuke stood in her way. Ino glared and attempted to walk around him. Sasuke moved his body accordingly. "What's going on with you?" Ino didn't answer. Sasuke grabbed her shoulder. "Ino?"

"I'm annoying, remember?" Her words were venom.

" I was just tired." Sasuke tried to explain.

"But I'm still annoying." Ino's eyes were icy as she finally wove around Sasuke's form. He grabbed her arm. "Let go of me."

Sasuke turned her around to look at him. " Ino, you know I didn't mean it. I just wanted to sleep." The blonde woman tried jerking her arm free. "Ino…"

"Whatever. If I'm annoying then I'm annoying. Stop making excuses." Her glare intensified.

"Ino." Sasuke was trying to remain calm.

"Sasuke" Ino huffed. "You're annoying." In his shock, She jerked her arm down but accidentally dropped her bacon. "Now look…" She mumbled under her breath.

"Ino you know that I don't think you're annoying!" Sasuke snapped.

"I could read it in your face." Ino spat back, turning fully to him.

"Ino! Be rational here!" Sasuke sighed.

"I can read it in your face right now. **Annoyance**." A smug smirk spread over her lips.

"I'm only annoyed because you refuse to be rational." Sasuke threw his hand into the air.

"Yeah because you are the most rational person in the world." The sarcasm was not hidden.

"Ino! You are just so…" Sasuke huffed.

"You are too Sasuke! God! You just don't understand how annoying you are sometimes!" Ino took a step forward.

" Neither do you!" Sasuke also took a step forward.

"I do!" Ino pointed to herself. "You want to know why? Because I can accept things! You?" Her manicured finger accused him. "You can't !"

" Please, you can't even accept that the days change. " Sasuke spat. " I'm surprised you even know the days of the week, you little blondie."

Ino winced, blinked once, and grabbed her husband's dirty Anbu collar. " You stupid little worthless Uchiha."

"What did you say blondie?"

Ino grumbled. "Uchiha." Nails dug deeper into the Uchiha's clothing. She pulled him forward. Sasuke's eyes widened. Another mood swing? Ino's tongue danced with his own, as a smile spread over his face. Their kiss deepened and he hoisted her onto the round wood table. Ino pulled at his Anbu jacket as his rough fingers traced her frame. They broke apart. Ino's face was a pinkish crimson and her lips were in a pout. Sasuke grabbed her cheeks and pulled her face to his. Their lips moved in unison once more. Sasuke pulled his face back, laughing. Ino crossed her arms. "I'm still mad at you." The words rolled of her tongue sourly.

A slim black eyebrow rose. "Really?"

"Yup. Really." Ino said in a matter-of- fact way.

" You're annoying me right now." Sasuke smiled. Ino glared at him. "But you know what, I kind of like it when you annoy me. It lets me know you actually care enough to." Ino glared at him. She lightly pecked his lips.

"Good, because I like to annoy you." The blonde smiled. Sasuke kissed her again. "Does this count as continuing what we started earlier?" Ino asked. Sasuke laughed into her neck before kissing her again.

"Of course." A devilish smile spread across his lips. Ino managed to remove his Anbu jacket and Sasuke managed to remove Ino's hair from it's ponytail. Sasuke picked up the blonde girl again and stood her on the floor.

"I want you to dance for me" Sasuke whispered into his wife's ear. He pecked his beautiful Ino on the lips and grabbed her hand before leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

...How was it? Reviews greatly appreciated!


	5. Ultrasound

:) Happy New Year Everyone!

Month 4-

-----

"Today's Wednesday, right?" Ino sat on the barstool beside her husband, happily popping dry cheerios into her mouth. She had to admit he looked absolutely breathtaking in the morning light. His raven hair was a scruffy mess of bed head.

His eyes looked like peaceful oceans at night. He wasn't wearing his Anbu uniform today; it was his day off. He instead wore a plain rich purple shirt and khaki shorts. The purple was so deep it could almost be mistaken for black. He too was popping dry cheerio after dry cheerio into his mouth.

Sasuke was watching his blonde wife eat. She looked beautiful today, just like every other day. Gentle waves of light colored strands of hair rolled past her shoulder. Her frame was still clothed her sleeping wear. The gossamer fabric was sliding off her shoulder.

Her belly was catching up for the past weeks. It gave prominent yet gentle bump. Her mood swings weren't as severe as they had been just a month ago, which was something Sasuke was _**extremely**_ thankful for. He finally answered her question. "Um… No, it's Thursday."

A cheerio fell to the floor. Sasuke raised a thin black eyebrow at his wife. "Thursday!?" Ino's voice was almost frantic. She grabbed a cheerio and slid it into her mouth before hopping off her barstool and into the hallway. Sasuke sat confused before counting off on his fingers.

"1, 2, 3, 4..." Sasuke held up a finger with each number accordingly. His eyes moved to the calendar hanging below the clock. Realization finally struck the Uchiha man. "That's right…" He smiled. Today was his first time going with his wife to see the unborn baby. Ino had already had an ultrasound, but alas Sasuke was on a mission when that occurred.

Ino ran back into the room, fully dressed. She was dressed in denim shorts and a printed shirt that matched her husband's. "It's already 9:30?!" She sounded a bit exhausted. " You're dressed right?" Ino looked to Sasuke. He nodded. "Ok. Good. The appointment is at 10:15"

"Where is this place?" Sasuke asked, raising from the barstool. He rinsed the cheerio bowl before putting it in the dish washer.

"Near the Hokage's building." Ino answered, walking to the door.

"We can get there in fifteen minutes. No need to leave so early." Sasuke followed behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her. A flush of light pink dusted her cheeks. Sasuke smirked and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"You can get there in fifteen minutes" Ino fought from his grip. Her face was still flushed. Her hand moved over her stomach. "In case you forgot, I can't."

Sasuke moved his hand over her own. "There's no way I could forget this little miracle." He smiled warmly at her stomach. Ino smiled down at him.

"I think it's going to be a girl."

"Maybe, but I say boy." Sasuke removed his hand and grabbed Ino's hand. His rough, calloused fingers intertwined with her delicate, manicured ones. "We have to get going though, right?"

Ino nodded. "Yup"

* * *

They left their house and walked towards the Hokage's tower, fingers interlocked. Sasuke leaned over and whispered in his wife's ear. " Look at those two." His free hand motioned over in the direction of said two.

The shy Hinata Hyuuga was blushing profusely. Her small hand was woven with a much larger one. Her boyfriend shouted at the Uchihas. "Yo Sasuke! Ino!" Kiba smiled. "Quit staring!" Sasuke, Ino, and Kiba laughed. Hinata's blush deepened. The couple walked over to Sasuke and Ino.

"Hey I-Ino-san" Hinata's soft voice greeted. " Sasuke-san" She nodded in his direction. Ino replied with a hey. Sasuke nodded back. "How's the b-baby?"

Ino smiled, rubbing her baby bump. "She should be doing fine. We're on our way to get an ultrasound now." Ino motioned to her husband and herself.

"You mean he should be doing fine" Sasuke corrected.

"No. I was right the first time…" Ino smiled sweetly at her husband.

"You'll see."

Hinata was unsure if she should say something or not. Kiba decided he should.

"So Sasuke, how has living in a house with a pregnant woman been?" Sasuke knew he couldn't answer that question completely truthfully, because even though Ino's mood swings were not as bad as before, they were still there.

Sasuke shrugged. "it's been" Sasuke glanced at his wife. She was currently engaged in a conversation with Hinata about a baby nursery.

Kiba's expression urged Sasuke to say something more.

"Well… There's a lot of mood swings and even more food being eaten." Sasuke sighed and a smile tugged at his lips. Kiba looked satisfied.

"You know… I was thinking about me and Hinata… you know…" Kiba smiled at his long- time girlfriend. They weren't flashy about their relationship. It was only marked by their dates and Kiba's increasing visits to the Hyuuga compound. Sasuke was a bit taken back. Why was Kiba telling him this? " I just wanted to know how it was" Kiba seemed to catch the unasked question. " That's all Uchiha"

Sasuke smiled, glancing towards his pregnant wife. "It's worth it though. She's happy and the little one should be happy too."

"Well you're starting to sound like a father" Kiba laughed. Sasuke joined in.

"I guess" The Uchiha wouldn't admit it, but it was apparent by the look in his eyes that he was glad that he was starting to sound like a father already.

The Hyuuga and her boyfriend walked off once they finished conversing. Sasuke and Ino made it to their destination five minutes early. They sat in the waiting room. Ino rubbed her stomach. Sasuke looked at the magazines. There was a magazine by the name of '_You &Your Baby : the real parents guide_'. Another by the name of '_BaBy: the best guide to your baby'_. The final one was '_Baby Steps: the ultimate parenting magazine!_'. Guess which one he chose.

Sasuke sat down beside Ino with his ultimate parenting magazine. Of course he chose the ultimate one because he wanted to be the ultimate parent. Ino glanced towards the magazine in her husband's lap and giggled. She was amused by the fact he was reading parenting magazines. He couldn't be the same Sasuke that said he didn't need anyone advising him on how to raise his child. Sasuke noticed the smile that graced Ino's lips.

"What?" His voice was defensive. Ino's smile grew fonder. Sasuke fought a creeping blush and tightened his grip on the magazine. "I've never been a father before" He lost the battle with the blood in his cheeks. A pale pink was barely noticeable. Ino noticed of course. Her smile remained glued to her lips and her eyes grew soft.

Sasuke only reddened under his wife's gaze and was beginning to resemble a tomato. Her bright powder blue eyes spoke to him. She looked so peaceful. His dark eyes broke contact with hers as they dashed back to the magazine in his hands. He raised a hand to his face, feeling extremely hot.

Ino giggled at her embarrassed husband. One of her small hands caressed her stomach. "You'll be a great father…" Her words were spoken in what could barely be called a whisper. Sasuke's eyes immediately locked back with hers. His fine lips smirked. "I know so." Ino answered his unspoken question. That smirk stretched into a smile. His face instinctively moved closer to hers. Hers mimicked his movements.

"Uchiha Ino" A feminine voice sneered the name, ruining the moment. His countenance changed to one of confusion. Sasuke didn't even have to look up. _What was she doing here? _" You can come back now."

Ino glared at the woman who spat her name. Her hair was unevenly cut. Long on one side; short on the other. It was some sort of neon pinkish red…magenta? No… It was closer to red. Ino couldn't quite place the color. Her matching eyes glanced around the room. They were covered by her thick- framed black glasses. Her lips were decorated in a light gloss. She wore a standard long white medical jacket. Gloves adorned her hands and black ninja sandals were on her feet. She was pretty Ino admitted. Her glare was not lost however. The woman looked over her before shrugging. "I guess she's not here. Uchiha-"

"I'm right here" Ino stood up, moving towards the door the red pinkish haired woman stood at. The woman wrote something on the clipboard she was holding. Sasuke trailed behind Ino. _What was Karin doing here? _

Karin led them down a hallway. Ino fell behind. She was not liking the mood the woman was emitting. It was one of sadness and jealousy. Ino could also pick up a tiny feeling of betrayal. She glanced at Sasuke who fell behind with her. He was watching the red-haired woman uneasily. "Ino…" His voice was a bit rough. "Remember how I told you about my old team?" Ino nodded, filling with curiosity. Why bring them up now?

"That's the girl. That's Karin." Ino blinked. Her eyes moved to the woman's figure. That's Karin? Sasuke told her about his time with his team- team Taka. There was the loud mouth punk, as Sasuke put it, Suigetsu. Jugo was relatively quiet and peace loving, but he had a split personality. Then there was Karin, the girl who would give anything to Sasuke. She wasn't dumb. She just knew what she wanted and she wanted Sasuke.

"That's her?" Ino stared at the woman's back. Jealousy flamed within her for reasons unknown to herself. "And when was the last time you talked to her?"

"Months ago…" Sasuke nonchalantly shrugged. "She and Suigetsu called because they found out about your pregnancy."

"You didn't tell them?" The question flew from her mouth. Something inside of her felt a bit upset at the thought he didn't tell them.

"Didn't think to…" The dark haired male trailed off, noticing the look in Ino's bright eyes.

"Didn't think to…?" How could he not remember to tell them… The people he made his team once he left the village and killed Orochimaru. He talked highly of them. He thought of them as close friends, but he _didn't think _to tell them of his life-long goals being completed….? He _didn't think _to tell them he was a soon to be father? Ino shook her head, trying to erase the thoughts from her head.

"They know now- Suigetsu and Karin. I told them. They probably told Juugo too." Sasuke draped his arm around his wife's shoulder. She wanted to shrug his arm off, but she allowed it to rest there. Sasuke noticed her expression. He stopped in front of her. His dark eyes leveled hers. "She could never mean as much to me as you do."

Long arms encircled the blonde. Ino didn't try to deny the fact she was jealous. Her lips curved into a small smile within his chest. Sasuke found that a bit odd that she didn't try to deny her jealousy but was thankful she didn't.

Nurses on their shifts watched the display of affection. The majority of the younger ones had fierce looks in their eyes. The minority smiled at the scene, dismissal looks on their faces as they walked past. The older women smiled and began gossiping amongst themselves. One of the red haired younger nurses glared slightly at the scene. "Uchihas?"

"…Uchihas?" Blue eyes skimmed the glasses-wearing girl's figure. "Your room is here." The pink-red eyed girl pushed her glasses closer to her long lashes before walking into the room, obviously not interested in seeing the scene being played out in front of her anymore. The Uchihas followed the red haired girl.

"Remember" The male Uchiha whispered into the female Uchiha's ear before they stepped through the door of the tiny room.

The room was an almost blinding white. Smoky tiled floors accented the pale sage tones of the room. A Small plant adorned the left corner of the room. The plant was mirrored to the cabinetry on the north wall of the room. A small white bed was placed in the middle of the room. A medium-sized machine towering beside it.

"Mrs. Uchiha…" The glasses-wearing woman sprawled on her clipboard. "Follow Ms. Kangofu. She'll take your weight and measurements. I'll be setting up the machine for the doctor."

Ino glared slightly at the woman and glanced toward Sasuke. He nodded. She nodded back and followed the green-haired nurse to take her weight.

Once Karin couldn't hear the blonde's footsteps, Her attention turned to Sasuke. Her hand strayed to her hip. "That's your wife…?" Her lips were twisted into a smirk, but her eyes showed bruised feelings.

"Yeah" Sasuke stated, evaluating the woman's tone. He was guarded. Karin could feel the change in his chakra once his…_**wife**_… left the room. His chakra changed since she last saw him. It was calmer and seemed friendlier. It was still fierce and some of the darkness was still there, but It was controlled. It was controlled with what seemed to be no effort. Had that blonde woman caused the change in him?

"What?" Sasuke asked, noticing the analyzing look in Karin's eyes as she glanced over him.

"Was she the reason…?" Her voice was quiet.

"Reason for….?"

"Leaving. Coming back here."

"No."

Red-pink eyes widened. The answer caught her off guard. A bit of hope twinkled in those unusually colored eyes.

"But once I came back, She gave me a purpose…"

The hope vanished. Venom replaced it. "Then why did you leave to begin with!?" Her voice grew louder with each word.

Sasuke looked at her- Apathetic. "There was nothing else for me out there. There was nothing… I wanted to come back also. I guess I was searching for an excuse. Nothing happened to be my excuse…"

Fingers pushed glasses up a beautiful nose. "You know you're wrong. You had me…" Sasuke looked at the woman. There was still no emotion in his eyes. "You know you had me…" Her voice whispered.

Sasuke sighed. "But I didn't want you" His eyes tried to speak comfort. He didn't want to completely crush her. "I'm sorry, Karin."

Her eyes looked at him. "You are." She managed a fake giggle. Her eyes held dejection and pain. "Why her?"

"She's my light… My personal sun- One that will never set. She's just… different." Sasuke smiled warmly at the thought. He decided not to drag out the conversation and answer the question truthfully.

"God. You sound so sappy- like a lovesick puppy." Karin laughed, a genuine laugh. Her eyes showed the opposite emotions. "…But you also sound happy…" She felt like crying. "She's lucky."

"I'm sorry Karin."

"You are. You really are Sasuke. Whatever I felt and still feel for you, whether it's lust or love or whatever…. "

"Are you okay?" Sasuke's voice cut through her unfinished sentence.

"I'll learn how to be." Her voice sighed. She was hurt and she didn't care about her pride at the moment. "Just take care of yourself, ok? And know that I'll still be here for you always…." She gave him a seductive smile and winked.

"It's still not going to work"

"It was worth a try." she huffed and smiled, cloaking her emotions. Her thin frame waltzed to the machine at the bedside. Finally turning it on, She prepared it for the doctor. Sasuke sat, waiting for his wife.

"Did you call me fat!?" Both people in the white room looked out of the open door. A blonde woman was standing there, moodily telling someone off. The nurse behind the pregnant woman was attempting to calm her down with no luck. Karin's jealousy immediately flared back up. Sasuke hid a smile, whoever just said that was in for trouble.

* * *

"_That's the Baby...?_" A Raven Haired man almost gasped. Disbelief trembled his voice.

"Thats the Baby..." A blonde woman contently sighed.

"...That's the baby?" the question echoed from the man's mouth.

"That's the Baby..."

"That's_ our_ child...?"

"our child"

"_I'm_ the father...?"

"Yes Sasuke" A giggle was heard. "You **are** the father"

_"that's the baby...?"_

A different voice answered now. "Yes Sasuke! That's** the** baby! **Your **child! **You're** the father! You've been repeating yourself for the last ten minutes now!" The woman pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The man's eyes didn't move from the screen showing his unborn child. His lips parted once again and the cycle of questions began to repeat.

* * *

"Awww… It looks like a girl." Ino sat on the leather couch, clutching the ultrasound pictures. Her husband sat next to her. Today had been a long day. After getting the ultrasound, they visited her father. Inochi wasn't too accepting of Sasuke being in his house but allowed it.

The ultrasound in itself was a bit awkward. Ino and Karin ended up being civil towards one another. There were still glares exchanged though. They weren't exactly friends but they weren't going to kill each other. Sasuke was thankful. He was sure the each would press the others wrong buttons.

The couple ran into Naruto once leaving the older male Yamanaka's house. He remarked on Ino's growing belly and prayed that the baby wouldn't have 'duck ass' hair like Sasuke's. Sasuke snorted at the remark, stating that no matter what, his child would be beautiful. Naruto laughed. Ino slapped him. "It's my child too." Obviously, Naruto forgot that small detail.

The day was pretty uneventful other than that.

"I still say boy…" Sasuke stared at one of the pictures of the developing baby. "Why didn't we just ask the sex?"

"It's a surprise Sasuke. The best things in life are surprises" Ino smiled sweetly at him, her eyes full of pure delight. Long locks fell around her figure. Her hand once again found it's way to her stomach as she sat.

"You're saying that surprise sex is one of the best things in life…?" His eyebrow raised, testing her. A seductive smile danced on his face. She shoved him playfully.

"The baby is going to be one the best things in our life." Her eyes rolled as her melodic laugh filled the room.

His hand fell upon hers on her stomach. "Yeah. He's already one of the best things in our life."

"Yeah, **she** is." Ino smiled mischievously at the midnight haired man to her side. Sasuke smiled back. "You can admit she's a she now." Sasuke laughed.

"I'm waiting for you to admit He's a He."

"Whatever" Ino laughed. Her sky eyes locking with his marble ones. Her lips found his and they shared a soft kiss. "She's a she." Ino looked down at the ultrasound picture in her right hand, as she picked herself up from the couch.

His eyes followed her figure as she walked. Long blonde strands flowed behind her. A small smile graced her full pink lips. The ex-avenger felt himself mirror her smile. Bright eyes looking forward towards their destination. Her pregnant stomach only made her more beautiful.

A delicate hand stroked the stomach.

The Uchiha male felt his heart thumping against his chest. She seemed to be dancing rather than walking. His eyes were intense as they followed her leaving the room.

She seemed to have no clue he was watching her.

She was gorgeous.

Kind.

Giving.

Fearless.

Accepting.

_Karin was wrong. I'm the lucky one._

The blonde's figure disappeared behind a wall.

Sasuke turned, looking back to the remaining ultrasound pictures spread across the coffee table. He picked one up, studying it. The smile Ino left him with grew.

* * *

How was it? Did you like it? I appreciate reviews & criticism! :D


End file.
